


Two Epitaphs

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children of Hurin - Freeform, Epitaph, Female Protagonist, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short poems--one about the death of Morwen, wife of Hurin, the other about the death of Rian, wife of Huor. <br/>The two were cousins; exiles from Dorthonion, they both saw their new life in Dor-lomin destroyed by the Nirnaeth Arnoediad, in different ways, with different consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didactic cinquain, originally written for the B2MeM 2012 prompt "cinquain" on the "Poetic Forms" card.

 

Morwen,

grey, weary,

after long wandering,

died unanswered but unconquered,

Elfsheen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Silmarillion:   
> "He looked down at her in the twilight and it seemed to him that the lines of grief and cruel hardship were smoothed away. 'She was not conquered,' he said; and he closed her eyes, and sat unmoving beside her as the night drew down."


	2. Rian

So many tears.  
Numbered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nirnaeth Arnoediad means "(battle of) unnumbered tears".
> 
> Rian, having entrusted her new-born son to the care of others, sought out the mound of those slain in the battle, lay down and died.


End file.
